It is known that application control information of an application information table (AIT) and the like is used in a distribution life cycle control of an application associated with content such as a program, a commercial, and the like (hereinafter, also simply referred to as the application) (see Patent Document 1, for example). Using the application control information, the receiver can control operation of activating and ending the application.